Remorse
by Firedawn'd
Summary: They thought they'd won. They thought that their story had ended. But this was a wicked twisted fable. AU ending to BOO, but in another universe. Dark-Artemis. (Artemis-Centered)


AU ending to BOO, but in another universe. Dark-ish, I guess.

* * *

When she bore the weight of the world, she didn't feel anything.

Literally and Figuratively.

When her bounds were cut, Kronos and his minions expected her to help the maiden who was dying in front of her.

She didn't react.

Her pride told her to laugh into the faces of those stupid Titans. Did they really expect her to hold up the sky?

After all, she was indeed a huntress. A great one in fact. Hunters do not feel. Hunters only hunt. And kill. And do what they have to do to preserve their own lives. Hunters especially don't help others by putting their lives in danger.

People might call her a monster (They already do, and she knows it.)

When she turned Actaeon, the mortal whom fell to her wrath even though he was a worshipper, into a stag and let his hunting dogs kill him.

Or when she killed seven of Niobe's daughters whilst Apollo killed the seven males because their mother insulted Leto, their mother.

When she pulled back the bow and sent the arrow that struck her lover, Orion's head.

She didn't feel remorse at killing.

She longed to butcher the titans whom captured her. And she could. All she had to do was to snap her fingers.

After all, she was the goddess of the natural environment. Gaia was part of her.

All she had to do was to snap her fingers, and the earth would swallow them up, leaving them to the wrath of Gaia.

But she didn't.

She voluntarily took the burden from the maiden.

Why?

She didn't know. Maybe she did feel remorse, after all.

From all the deaths she'd caused whilst she was young, because she didn't have better judgement.

Or because of the people she'd slaughtered, just for fun.

That was just wishful thinking.

She knew that she was beyond redemption. she'd went too far. she didn't care.

Kronos was just one of the brainless cowards that was just merely a pawn in Gaia's plan. The pawn that would distract the king in the opposing side.

 _Her_ plan.

Gaia was one of the pawns in her plan. The pawn that would take the king whilst he was distracted by the other.

They never pay attention to the ones they _think_ are their pawns behind the screen.

They think that they are controlling her, but in reality she was manipulating _them_.

So the titan war came and went. Zeus shut down Olympus to prevent it from attacks. (He didn't know that Olympus was already being eaten alive from the inside)

Of course he was suspicious; wary about olympus's citizens (or minor gods and titans), but not one in the olympian council. That was his mistake.

Why was she helping Gaia?

Her domains were dying. The excess amount of light in human society blocked the moon; Her forests were being cut down and replaced with buildings and factories. Global Warming was destroying her domain. Humans were destroying her domain.

They were killing her. Stripping her of her powers every day.

She was dying.

Could they blame her to hate?

Her brother, Apollo however, wasn't dying.

Nope. He was becoming increasingly powerful at the light. He got increasingly more powerful as he owned more domains.

(She was forgotten)

His domain eating at hers.

So she went and made a deal with the devil (as they say). Gaia wasn't dying. Gaia was the core. She literally was the earth. even if the earth became a barren wasteland, Gaia wouldn't fade.

Artemis offered her services to Gaia. In exchange, she provided her a steady stream of strength.

In the war of Gaia, she'd seemingly helped the gods in battle. That was true.

Those demigods thought they'd made Gaia fade. Never to bother them again.

They thought they'd won. They thought that their story had ended.

But this was a wicked twisted fable.

Mother nature was never easy to kill. Mother nature had chaos on her side, and she'd created the sky.

During the gods' celebration, she'd snuck into the empty throne room, and slit the Ophiotaurus' throat.

It was satisfying.

Then, she'd burned the withered corpse in Hestia's flames.

She felt power surge through her fingertips. If she could become more powerful than what she was already, she did.

She went too far. But she liked it.

She walked back into the celebration, as if she'd done nothing. Stealthily, she carefully added one drip of medusa's poison into each major god's wine glass.

(She knew that the gods wouldn't notice it. She got poisoned too, once, and she didn't feel a thing until she got paralysed the next day.)

She'd picked them off in their sleep. one by one.

When she got to Apollo, she saw his wild, unfocused gaze as he struggled to move. Her gaze was steely as she aimed and plunged.

After successfully eliminating the gods, she muttered a string of words, words that allowed Gaia to now _truly_ rise.

And she took advantage of Gaia's dazed state and plunged her knife into her, too.

She was ensuring her survival — Gaia would never approve of an asset that had the ability to kill her. which basically meant that Gaia would kill her after she killed the gods.

So she just had taken a step forward.

Now, she is the ruler of the entire Earth. But was it worth it? Why did she kill her family? Why did she even kill in the first place?

And now, she finally felt remorse.

* * *

As you can see, this is an AU. Tell me if you want me to continue & give you more info about this AU and thanks.


End file.
